Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle
|Damage? = 3 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Explosive Shotgun |image = |currency = Paid}} Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle Cutted.png Images.jpg|The Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle in the shop Tri balleled.jpg|Real life MIB Tri-Barreled Plasma Rifle The Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle '''is the 15th weapon available, unlocked at level 22 and costs . It was added during the 1.6 update and is an MIB weapon. It has great damage, poor range, good accuracy, good damage. Strategy It has the stats of the Shotgun, but it is more suitable for long to medium combat. Note that it is an explosive weapon with an exceptional blast radius. Even if the blast animation is small, the blast radius is actually pretty large. The plasma bullet travels slowly, so it is easy to miss the shot. It is recommended to shoot at the ground or something near the target, as the resulting explosion can catch the enemy. It is also good against Blunderbuss players by shooting at long range at the ground twice or more before he can even reach the player. Despite having the same stats as the Shotgun , it is designed to be more of a long-ranged weapon, due to the fact that the bullets are explosive. Using it at close-range is risky due to the risk of auto-kill. Use this weapon like the Plasma Punch, but be aware that the bullets from this weapon are stronger than those from the Plasma Punch . This allows it to kill un-armoured players in one shot. However, the reload speed is extremely slow. Coupled with its small clip, it may allow enemies to kill the player. Therefore it is recommended to reload when not in a skirmish. With S.F. Headset this gun is way better. 50% damage bonus enables you to one shot kill all players with both hp perks and no more than 19% hp boost. Weapon Analysis Advantages * High damage. * Good Agility. *The '''Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle inflicts a high amount of damage, killing low-armored players in one shot. *The projectile has a large damage radius. *The projectile can travel far away, making long ranged kills possible. *During the Movie Star's Pack 2, it could be purchased for . *Its damage can be buffed by using the S.F. Headset. Disadvantages * Low range. * Bad Accuracy. *The Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle's projectile is slow, making it easily avoidable at medium/long range. *It uses a pump-action function, making you vulnerable if you did not kill the enemy completely. *Low ammo capacity (4). * Cost real life money (4.99 ) * No auto aim * Long reload time.. Video Trivia * Despite the fact that the rifle is "tri-barreled", it shoots only one plasma bullet at a time. * This gun is: shotgun, plasma weapon and explosive weapon at once. * Occasionally when reloading, the reload animation lasts longer. This has no effect whatsoever on the weapon actually reloading. * This gun was seen in the end of the second Men In Black movie. * This weapon is classified as a shotgun even though it is called a rifle. * The damage done by this weapon when the S.F. Headset is equipped, is almost as much as the Thumper's (direct impact). Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Shotguns